1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to the field of safety and security devices which are used to protect valuable articles when the owner is not in the vicinity of the article. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of safety lockers which can be used in conjunction with a chair in order to store valuables such as a wallet, keys, jewelry, and a watch when the owner is not sitting on or in the vicinity of the chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the concept of having a drawer or locker set beneath of a chair is known. The following patents are illustrative of the known prior art in this area:
1. Czechoslovakian Patent No. 112314 issued in 1964.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,918 issued to Kotzin, Jr. on Feb. 21, 1987 for "Chair And Detachable Locker".
3. British Pat. No. 12,587 issued to Harrison in 1914. Only the drawings were available from this very old patent.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 1,631,811 issued to Guenther in 1927 for "Convertible Chair".
5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,395 issued to Boole in 1977 for "Portable Drawer Assembly ".
6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,502 issued to Boole in 1986 for "Portable Drawer Assembly".
7. U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,432 issued to Rees in 1988 for "Tackle Box Assembly".
Patent No. 4,074,918 issued to Kotzin discloses a chair including a detachable locker. The locker basically is of an open screen type which would make it difficult to put small objects in it and further permits the objects to be easily picked out of the locker. The locker is also removable from the chair.
The pictures from the British Pat. No. 12,587 issued in 1914 also disclose a type of container resting underneath a chair in which the container is supported by a bar member C.
The Czechoslovakian Patent discloses a chair which can be folded up and moved from location to location. Beneath the chair is a drawer which has partitions in it for retaining various articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,631,811 to Guenther discloses another portable chair having a drawer which can be fitted into a chair and slid in place as indicated in FIG. 2. The drawer has no locking mechanism. This concept is also further elaborated in the two patents to Boole, Numbers 4,061,395 and 4,624,502 where the drawer can be expanded to fit under various sized chairs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,432 to Rees discloses the concept of having a tackle box fitted underneath a chair.
While the prior art discloses the overall concept of a drawer or locker under a chair, what is not disclosed is an efficient and lockable drawer locker system for retaining valuable articles, which is affixed to a chair in a manner by which the assembly cannot be easily removed. Further, the system permits the drawer to be attached to any multiplicity of beach chairs, regardless of the particular width of the chair.